dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Teuk
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 이특 / Lee Teuk. thumb|286px *'Nombre real:' 박정수 / Park Jung Soo. *'Nombre Chino: '李特 / Lì Tè *'Apodos:'Teukie , Angel *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 1 de julio de 1983. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, MC,Actor, y Modelo *'Altura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo chino:' Cerdo * Familia: Padre Madre y hermana mayor (Park In Young) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Es el líder del grupo surcoreano Super Junior, su nombre real es Park Jung Soo, pero utiliza Leeteuk, como nombre artístico, significa "especial" porque él es un "chico especial". Quedó gravemente herido en un accidente automovilístico, cuando regresaba a casa después de una grabación del programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Junto a Shindong , Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun y dos directivos. Mientras que Shindong y Eunhyuk sufrieron heridas leves, Leeteuk y Kyuhyun fueron quienes tuvieron heridas graves que requirieron su hospitalización por varias semanas. Leeteuk, tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en la espalda y por encima de los ojos, que requirieron más de 170 puntos de sutura. Leeteuk fue dado de alta el 30 de abril de 2007. Debido a esta lesión, Leeteuk tuvo que cancelar su papel en la primera película de Super Junior , Attack on the Pin-Up Boys en el 2007. Sin embargo, al final de la película, reveló que había asumido el papel como la mascota panda, lo que más tarde se confirmó revelando que había sido Ryeowook quien representó al panda en la mayor parte de la película. Es uno de los más alegres y divertidos del grupo. Siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo muecas. Usualmente es llamado "La mamá" del grupo porque los cuida como pollitos, él siempre los presenta en las entrevistas o conciertos y los dirige. Cuando van a algún lugar él se queda mirando detenidamente a ver si falta alguno y los organiza para las fotos o para presentarse. Además de cantar, fue el Maestro de Ceremonias de un programa de televisión, musical, y fue DJ de un programa de Radio, llamado "Kiss the Radio" junto a Eunhyuk hasta el 04 de Diciembre de 2011. Fue presentador (MC) de M!Countdown junto a Kang In, Eun Hyuk y Shindong. El 30 de Octubre de 2012 ingresó al servicio militar. Fue acompañado por los miembros de Super Junior, a excepción de Siwon, el cual no pudo llegar por la grabación de su nuevo drama The King of Dramas.. Dramas *Salamander Guru And The Shadows (SBS, 2012 → Cameo) *The Women Of Our Home (KBS1, 2011 → Cameo) *All My Love (MBC, 2010-2011 → Cameo) *Dream High (KBS, 2011 → Cameo - Episodio 13) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *All About Eve (MBC, 2000 → Cameo) Programas *Hello Baby! Temporada / con [[Sistar|SISTAR]] (KBSJoy, 2011) *Super Junior Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Saturday Night Live con Super Junior (2012) *We Got Married con Kang Sora (MBC, 2011-2012) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009~2012) *Star King (2009~2012) Películas * I AM. (2012) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Vídeos musicales *Ice Cream - JOO (2011) Temas para dramas *Bravo (History Of The Salaryman, 2012) a [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Key Key de SHINee] Colaboraciones *''Grumbling con Krystal (F(x) ) Programas de radio *Sukira Kiss The Radio (KBS, 2006-2011) Junto a Eun Hyuk. Premios *'2009 SBS Entertainment Awards - Best Newcomer Award (Variety) (Star King and Strong Heart) *'2011 SBS Entertainment Awards - '''Excellence Award (Talk Show Division) (''Strong Heart) *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards - '''Popularity Award *'2012 SBS Entertaiment Awards - 'Best Entertainer Award (Talk Show Category) Curiosidades *'Grupo: Super Junior. *'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior Happy, Super Junior T. *'Posición:' Líder y vocalista. *'Pasatiempos: '''Piano, componer y escuchar música, cantar y navegar por Internet. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System 2000. *'Instrumentos: Piano y guitarra. *'''Personalidad: Curioso, creativo y exigente. Aunque es uno de los más alegres de Super Junior, en ocasiones es muy serio, sobre todo cuando tiene que cumplir su rol de líder. Exije mucho y es muy estricto al momento de ser el líder. *Es muy querido por todos los integrantes del grupo. Es el más extrovertido y alegre del grupo. *'Nombre de fans:' Angels (Ángeles). *Cuando Leeteuk y su hermana mayor, Park In Young, viajaron a Myeongdong para unas vacaciones a principios del 2000, fue recomendado por un caza talentos para la audición Starlight Casting System de la SM Entertainment. Después de varias grabaciones de prueba y actuaciones, firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en un Trainee de la empresa. *El 6 de noviembre de 2005, Leeteuk debutó oficialmente en Popular Songs de la SBS, como un miembro de Super Junior 05, la primera generación de Super Junior. El grupo realizó su primer single "TWINS (Knock Out)" frente a una audiencia con alrededor de 500 fans. *Leeteuk fue co-anfitrión de Super Junior Kiss Radio (SUKIRA) junto con Eunhyuk desde 2006 hasta 2011. *El día 4 de diciembre de 2011 realizó su última transmisión en el programa de radio 'Sukira Kiss The Radio' en donde era DJ junto a Eunhyuk. La razon de esto es por su ocupada agenda. *Tiene una risa divertida y contagiosa. *Tuvo una operación en los ojos para mejorar su vista. *No le gusta usar maquillaje muy extravagante, él prefiere no usarlo o usar uno muy sutil y natural. *Siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa o haciendo muecas. *Es llamado "la mamá" del grupo ya que se preocupa mucho por ellos. *Es muy bueno haciendo ramen para sus dongsaengs. *Cuida de Donghae como su hijo. *Le gusta mostrarse como es y no tiene problema al mostrar su rostro sin maquillaje. *Leeteuk explicó que utiliza ese nombre artístico por su deseo de tener un nombre con los mismos efectos que Kangta (ex miembro de H.O.T.) y también para evitar la confusión con la veterana actriz Park Jung Soo. Su nombre artístico significa "especial", ya que él quiere ser un miembro especial en el grupo. Leeteuk también es conocido como el "Líder especial" (특별 한 리더) del grupo. *Muchas veces se le ha visto llorar por cosas cuando su grupo gana el primer lugar, o cuando algunos de los integrantes les pasa algo malo. *Como el mejor líder, cuida mucho de sus menores, pero también es muy exigente con ellos. Prometió que los iba a proteger siempre (lo dijo cuando se dieron muchos escándalos del grupo). *Ama el blanco: su carro, casi todo su guardaropas y su habitación son de ese color *Se destacó como lider desde el colegio, él era el lider de su clase. *Ayudo a Alex (Vocalista de Clazziquai) en un capítulo de We Got Married, junto a Eunhyuk para cuidar como niñeras a cuatrillizos. *Besó a Kang SoRa en We got Married y en el capitulo final lloró con la carta que le escribió SoRa porque vio que a ella le importaba realmente igual que a él. *Se hace llamar así mismo "Ángel Teukie" o "Ángel sin alas". *Es conocido por ser un mal comendiante y contar chiste sin gracia. *Heechul le puso el apodo de Peter Pan ''por verse siempre jóven y porque su personalidad es infantil y divertida . * Afirmó que las Wonder Girls es su "Girl group" favorito, confesando que tiene un poster de ellas en su cuarto. * Declaró que es gran fan de Min Sun Ye ( Líder de las Wonder Girls), desde que la vió audicionar por primera vez en un programa de Televisión. Contó que después de que aquel espéctaculo había terminado, la vió en un lugar de hamburguesas, y confesó que en ese momento, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. * En Strong Heart, Leeteuk, junto con compañeros de Super Junior, Eunhyuk y Shindong, componen "Teukigayo" (Teuk Academia), un segmento divertido con el que han ganado mucho apoyo por parte de la audiencia. *Debido a la salida de Kang Ho Dong de la televisión, Leeteuk tomó su lugar junto a Boom en el programa Star King de la SBS. *Leeteuk, reveló que casi fue echado de SM Entertainment por confesar sus sentimientos a Dana, una de las chicas del The Grace "Tenía un gran corazón y sinceramente me gustaba. D''a''na fue la primera persona que me gustaba después de unirme a la compañía”'', declaró Leeteuk, quien rápidamente hizo público sus sentimientos.'' “Al día siguiente, cuando fui a la oficina escuché que Dana tenía un novio. Pensaron que era yo, pero era un malentendido”- ''Explicó. *Confesó que es un gran fan de la Actriz Han Ga In e incluso una vez se escondió en un baño y salió justo para encontrarse con ella. *Se le vinculó amorosamente a Taeyeon de Girls' Generation, pero fueron ellos mismos los que desmintieron la relación y dejaron en claro que eran muy buenos amigos. *El 1 de Abril, el 'Día de los Inocentes' en Corea, Leeteuk reveló su número telefónico a través de Twitter provocando que cientos de fans lo llamaran y su teléfono colapsara. *Recientemente admitió en el programa " Talk Show Joo Byung Jin " ser muy protector con Seohyun de SNSD (Girls Generation) ya que la conoce desde 5º grado y que no podría tener novio sin antes tener su aprobación y que tendría que pasar por 3 pruebas así como una entrevista. Después a Seohyun le preguntaron cuál se acercaba a su chico ideal y ella respondió el coreógrafo Jae Won, Lee Teuk y Max ChangMin de TVXQ. Él al darse cuenta de que era la 2ª opción no pudo ocultar su excesivo estusiasmo. *Leeteuk de niño le gustaba una niña llamada Kim Tae Hyi pero se alejó de ella poco a poco por su familia. *Tiene afecto por la idols que salen consigo en show, como SISTAR. *En el ranking de mejor apariencia dentro de su grupo esta en el 5° lugar - 1° Siwon 2° Donghae 3° Sungmin 4° Kyhyun 6° Ryeowook 7° Yesung 8° Kangin 9° Eunhyuk y 10° Shingdong. Esta es la lista confirmada el programa Weekly Idol. *El 30 de Ocubre del 2012 Leeteuk hace ingreso al servicio militar obligatorio con aproximadamente 3.000 fans apoyándolo. Además de los miembros del grupo, incluyendo a Henry (Super Junior-M), lo apoyaron. *El concierto de Music Bank Chile (2012) fue el primer concierto sin él, ya que se realizó 3 dias después de su alistamiento militar. Una de las fans llevó una fotografia tamaño real de Leeteuk. Donghae emocionado la tomo y la llevó hasta los otros miembros. *Apesar de que su alistamiento vence dentro de dos años Leeteuk tiene permisos para aparecer en programas de TV. *Aún en el ejército, Leeteuk es un lidre innato ya que a pocos meses de haberse alistado se convirtió en líder de pelotón y director de la división. *También fue elegido como comandante de la compañía, el cual le otorgó un título debido a su personalidad y buenas acciones. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial - Leeteuk Galeria: Videos thumb|left|300px|♫ Icecream (junto a JOO) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment